Last Words
by Blazenix
Summary: First Chapter is depressing people may get confused. Team Seven dies together but are reborn in our world and given another chance at life, what will they do differently?As well as the good is reborn, evil lurks around the corner


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto.**

**Some of you may find this story confusing. But basically it's a reincarnation fic. Inspired by the song and AMV What Have you done? **

**I WARN YOU CHARACTER DEATH!!! **

**Don't like DON'T read!!! But they come back later though. I don't want complaints saying "How could you kill them!" Don't It won't work.**

* * *

"Sasuke what have you done?" Naruto asked on the verge of crying.

Sakura's corpse lying face down in the ground, her pink hair covered in mud and blood.

Sasuke didn't answer his back was turned to Naruto.

"Sasuke answer me! Aren't you ashamed?! She loved you!" yelled Naruto.

There was a silence.

A sound filled the air, it was coming from Sasuke.

At first it sounded like sobbing, but it wasn't as the sound grew louder Naruto realised Sasuke was chuckling.

Naruto felt sickened.

"Why are you laughing?!"

Sasuke smirked and turned to Naruto.

"I just find it amusing that even after all these years, she still wants me to love her, I think she gets the message now," Sasuke said smirking down at Sakura's corpse.

Naruto growled.

Sasuke eyes darted towards Naruto's.

"And you, after all these years you still expect me to go back to Kohona with you, tell me Hokage, why do you want me to go back with you now?"

"Because you're my best friend!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke laughed again.

"You're **still** using that line? I don't think a best friend would kill their other best friends, so tell me why Naruto?"

Naruto was lost for words, for maybe Sasuke wasn't his best friend anymore so why did he want him back so badly?

"I…"

"Face it Naruto, you can never take me back to Kohona, even if you do somehow manage to take me back, they'd never really let be apart of them,"

It was true, all these years of training, him chasing Sasuke, him begging him to come back were a lost cause.

Naruto felt like he died inside.

Sasuke smirked triumphantly at Naruto's realization and turned away to leave.

"Go back to Kohona Naruto, they need their Hokage,"

Naruto's fists clenched.

"And what about your mission Sasuke?"

Sasuke stopped in his tracks.

"Even if you kill Itachi, where will you go? What will you do? Like you said, Kohona will probably never accept you back, and by all these murders, no village will. Face it Sasuke! You've become so blinded in your hatred for Itachi that you've become him!"

Sasuke swirled around eyes red.

"DON'T YOU DARE COMPARE ME WITH HIM!"

Sasuke lunged at Naruto.

* * *

After hours of attacks, jutsu's and torture. Kyuubi became worried he was tired of haling Naruto. Because Naruto wasn't fighting back.

'_**Kit? What's wrong why won't you fight back?'**_

'…'

'_**Kit?'**_

'…'

'_**KIT!'**_

'…'

'_**Do you want to be killed?!"**_

'…'

'_**You…you do don't you? You…you really want to die…'**_

'_What's the point Kyuubi? I've been fighting a battle I would never win, Kohona never really will accept me as Hokage, what's the point of living?'_

'_**That's not the Naruto I know,'**_

'_The Naruto you know is already dead,'_

'_**KIT! NO! KIT FIGHT BACK! KIT?! NARUTO!'**_

Naruto blocked out Kitsune's voice. He didn't care anymore.

A single tear ran down his cheek as his heart began to stop and as the world was turning black.

He whispered one word.

"Sasuke…"

* * *

Sasuke panted heavily wiping Naruto's blood of his cheek.

As he looked down at Naruto's corpse, he felt a horrible guilt take over his heart, at then his eyes darted towards Sakura's corpse.

He began to hyperventilate as if he just realised what he's done, as if he had woken up into a nightmare world.

Naruto's word echoed in his mind.

_You've become so blinded in your hatred for Itachi that you've become him!_

Sasuke's eyes widened in realisation. He was right. Naruto was right. He'd become exactly like Itachi.

Tears formed in his eyes. No, he was worse than Itachi, he had become so needy for revenge he murdered two of his best friends.

His parents would have been ashamed. He was a lost cause.

Even if he did grow stronger, Itachi would have grown stronger too. His eyes looked at Naruto.

He fell to his knees beside Naruto, tears falling down his cheeks, he cradled Naruto's head to his chest, running his fingers through his golden locks.

"Naruto…no…what have I done…Naruto!"

His tears landed on Naruto's lifeless face.

"You…were my first friend…no…you were my first love! Why?! Why did you let me kill you?! Why?!"

Sasuke's questions went unanswered, he was ashamed what he had done, Sasuke didn't want to live anymore.

His head turned towards his sword and lifted it high in the air and stabbed himself in the stomach.

Sasuke didn't scream, no matter how much agony he was in, he wanted to die, he wanted to punish himself for what he'd done, he wanted to be with Naruto.

While he knew he was dying he crawled back to Naruto and looked down at his face.

Naruto's face was peaceful and calm.

Sasuke gave one last eternal kiss to Naruto.

And fell beside him, stroking his whiskered cheek as he was dying. As his world was turning black his last words were

"Forgive me Naruto…"

There lied team seven lying dead in the rain, waiting to be found by there former teacher Kakashi. They were to be buried in Kohona together side by side.

All they wanted was to be together, little did they know soon they will be, reborn in a another world together.

They will find each other and then they will have another chance at life together.

**

* * *

**


End file.
